There has been known electrochemical capacitors using quinone-based compounds for the electrodes. For example, Non Patent Literature 1 discloses an electrochemical capacitor that uses a composite of 1,2-dihydroxybenzene and activated carbon for the positive electrode and a composite of anthraquinone and activated carbon for the negative electrode. Additionally, Non Patent Literature 2 discloses an electrochemical capacitor that uses a composite of ruthenium oxide and activated carbon for the positive electrode and a composite of anthracene and activated carbon for the negative electrode.
Patent Literature 1 discloses using a polymer to which a quinone-based compound is bonded for electrodes. Patent Literature 2 discloses a secondary cell that uses a 1,4,5,8-anthracenetetron compound having a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or a halogen group or a 5,7,12,14-pentacenetetron compound having a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or a halogen group for the positive electrode and lithium for the negative electrode.